Religion und Ideologien
Aufgrund der mysteriösen Ereignisse auf der Insel und den verschiedenen Voreinstellungen ihrer Bewohner werden viele verschiedene Religionen und Ideologien in Lost behandelt. Undefiniert * Ben sagt zu Locke: „''Gott weiß nicht, wie lange wir schon hier sind, John. Genau so wenig wie der Rest der Menschheit weiß er, was auf dieser Insel geschieht.“ * Sawyer liest das Buch „Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret“ („Bist du da, Gott? Ich bin es, Margaret“). * Ben fragt Jack, ob er an Gott glaubt. Jack stellt ihm dieselbe Frage und Ben meint, dass Jacks Anwesenheit auf der Insel ein Beweis für Gott ist, da er ein Wirbelsäulenchirurg ist, der auf die Insel gekommen ist, kurz nachdem bei Ben ein Tumor an der Wirbelsäule entdeckt wurde. * Die Szene, in der Ben Locke dazu bringen will, seinen Vater zu töten erinnert an Opferungsrituale. * Obwohl Jack nichts zu seinem Glauben gesagt hat, wird er oft als Gegensatz zu Lockes Glauben an die Insel bezeichnet. Dies umfasst Jacks Verleugnung der Existenz von Schicksal und Wundern. Abrahamitische Religionen Christentum Neben anderen Religionen und Ideologien kommt das Christentum am häufigsten in der Sendung vor. Es gibt sowohl explizite Bezüge durch die Handlungen einzelner Charaktere als auch implizierte Bezüge, die in der Handlung zu finden sind und meistens das allgemeine Konzept von „Glauben“ darstellen und sich nicht auf eine spezifische Religion beziehen. Allgemein Der Großteil der expliziten Bezüge zum Christentum (sowohl allgemein als auch spezifisch) entsteht durch den Handlungsstrang von Mr. Eko. Nachdem er zwei Andere in Notwehr tötet, legt er sich selbst zur Vergebung ein Schweigegelübde auf, das 40 Tage und Nächte dauern soll und dem Prinzip der entspricht. In diesen 40 Tagen erschafft Eko seinen Stock, in den er ein Kreuz und verschiedene Bibelverse einritzt. Auch nach dem Ablauf dieser Zeit fügt er noch neue Einträge hinzu. Der letzte Eintrag wird von Locke gefunden: „„Lift up your eyes and look north.“ John 3.05“ („Hebe deine Augen und siehe nach Norden“) Dieser Satz stammt ursprünglich aus Ezekiel (8;5). Johannes (3;5) lautet: „''Jesus antwortete: Wahrlich, wahrlich ich sage dir: Es sei denn daß jemand geboren werde aus Wasser und Geist, so kann er nicht in das Reich Gottes kommen.“ Auf dem Weg zu der Beechcraft nimmt Eko die Halskette mit dem Kreuz von der Leiche seines Bruders und macht sie zu einem weiteren persönlichen Gegenstand von sich selbst. Er verliert es während der Implosion der Schwan-Station und erhält es später von Locke zurück. Diese Geste ist ein symbolischer Austausch von Glauben. Die Überlebenden nutzen Kreuze, um die Gräber von Verstorbenen zu markieren. Ihre Anwendung von christlichen Begräbnisritualen unterscheidet sie von den Anderen, deren Rituale hinduistischer Herkunft sind. Bevor Eko zu den Überlebenden des Mittelteils stößt, spielt Rose, eine hingebungsvolle Christin, eine Schlüsselrolle bei der Hilfe für die anderen Überlebenden, sich mit ihren Glaubensvorstellungen zu befassen und ihr Leiden zu überwinden. Sie hilft unter anderem Charlie, indem sie für ihn betet, als Claire von Ethan Rom entführt wird . Später hilft sie Locke dabei, seinen Glauben an die Insel wiederzuerlangen, bevor dieser während des Aufenthalts in der Perlen-Station wieder zerstört wird. Eko sichert sich Charlies Hilfe bei dem Bau einer Kirche, die jedoch nie fertig wird. Locke benutzt den Konstruktion später, um eine Schwitzhütte zu bauen, in der er eine Vision von Boone hat. Diese Gegenüberstellung suggeriert eine Ähnlichkeit zwischen den prophetischen Visionen des Christentums und den visionären Traditionen der amerikanischen Ureinwohner. Lockes Mutter, Emily Annabeth Locke, behauptet, dass Locke „unbefleckt empfangen“ wurde, obwohl sie diesen Ausdruck fehlerhaft benutzt, um zu implizieren, dass Locke keinen richtigen Vater hat . Als die Überlebenden Benjamin Linus in der Waffenkammer der Schwan-Station einsperren, steht er in einer Pose an der Wand, die an eine Kreuzigung erinnert. Andere Bezüge: * Dave drängt Hurley dazu, zuviel zu essen und sich selbst von einer Klippe zu stürzen. Dies ist ein Bezug zu den Versuchungen, die Satan Jesus anbietet, als dieser 40 Tage in der Wüste verbringt. * Rose bezeichnet ihre Heilung als Wunder. * Die Black Rock ist ein altes Schiff, das tief landeinwärts auf der Insel gestrandet ist. Die Arche Noah soll nach dem Rückgang der Sintflut auf dem Berg Ararat gestrandet sein. * Als Eko das Grab seines Bruders öffnet, das er mit einem großen Stein versiegelt hat, ist dessen Leiche spurlos verschwunden . Dies erinnert an das Grab von Jesus, das ebenfalls mit einem großen Stein versiegelt wurde. Als es später erneut geöffnet wurde, war sein Leichnam auch spurlos verschwunden. * Juliets Zeichen ähnelt dem . Dabei handelt es sich um eine Markierung, die Kain von Gott erhielt, nachdem er seinen eigenen Bruder Abel erschlagen hat. * In der Episode lassen sich bei Aarons Geburt mehrere Parallelen zur Geschichte der Geburt von erkennen, sowie einige zu Jesus allgemein. Claire und Charlie würden dabei und entsprechen, während Ethan Rom und die Anderen das beziehungsweise die von Rom eingesetzten Statthalter wie oder darstellen. ** König Herodes lässt (laut der Bibel) bei der Prophezeiung von der Geburt des Königs der Juden - Ethan will scheinbar Claires Kind schaden. *** Herodes verwaltete Gebiete für Rom - Ethans Nachname ist Rom. **** Herodes wurde von Rom als König eingesetzt; Pontius Pilatus, der Präfekt von Rom, lässt Jesus hinrichten - Ethan handelt im Auftrag der Anderen. ** Josef und Maria sind kurz vor der Geburt auf der Suche nach einer Unterkunft - Charlie und Claire sind unterwegs, als die Scheinwehen einsetzen; Claire will aus den Höhlen ausziehen, weil es ihrer Meinung nach dort nicht mehr sicher ist. ** Maria widerfährt eine unbefleckte Empfängnis - Claire wird verlassen und ist mit ihrer Schwangerschaft alleine (ihre Empfängnis findet jedoch anscheinend auf normalem Wege statt). ** Maria wird von einem besucht, der ihr prophezeit, dass sie den Messias gebären und ihn unbefleckt empfangen wird - Claire hat Albträume, die Prophezeiungen gleichen; Claire geht zu einem Hellseher, der ihr Schicksal beeinflussen wird; Claire geht in ihrem Traum „auf ein Licht zu“ und findet Locke, der die Aussagen des Hellsehers wiederholt. ** Bauern werden von Engeln über die Geburt informiert - Andere Überlebende haben auch Visionen. ** lässt während der Zeit eine Volkszählung durchführen - Hurley führt auf der Insel eine „Volkszählung“ durch. ** Die Geburt findet in einem Stall statt, umgeben von Tieren - Die Geburt findet im Dschungel statt. ** Nach der Geburt liegt Jesus in einer Krippe und wird von den heiligen drei Königen beschenkt - In Claires Traum kommt eine Wiege vor; in einer späteren Episode baut Locke diese Wiege als Geschenk für Claire; Jack, Kate und Charlie besprechen Claires Situation. ** Jesus wird bei der Kreuzigung mit einer Lanze in die Seite gestochen - Claire wird in ihrem Traum eine Spritze in den Bauch gestochen; Hurley hält Ethan bei seiner "Volkszählung" zuerst für jemanden namens Lance, was dem englischen Wort für Lanze entspricht. *** Aus der dabei benutzten Lanze wurde später die „ “ (oder auch: „Lanze des Longinus“), um die sich der Mythos entwickelte, dass ein Herrscher, der diese Lanze trägt, unbesiegbar ist. - Darin lässt sich eine Parallele zu Theorien über die Bedeutung der Valenzetti Gleichung für die DHARMA Initiative erkennen, zu der es immer noch nicht sehr viele beziehungsweise sichere Informationen gibt. Biblische Bezüge Durch die Namen von verschiedenen Charakteren entstehen weitere Bezüge zum Christentum und Judentum: * Adam und Eva waren die ersten Menschen. * Aaron war der Bruder von Mose. * Sarah war die Mutter von Isaak. * Isaak war der Vater von Jakob. * Rachel war die Frau von Jakob und die Mutter von Benjamin. * Jakob war der Vater von Benjamin und Dan. * Jakob war der Ururgroßvater von Aaron. * Michael war der einzige namentliche erwähnte Erzengel in der Bibel. * Naomi war die Schwiegermutter von Ruth. * Ethan war ein Beckenspieler am Hof von König David. * Jakobus (James) war der „Bruder“ von Jesus. Zwei seiner Anhänger tragen ebenfalls den Namen James. * Johannes der Täufer war der Großcousin von Jesus. * Johannes war auch der Name des engsten Apostels von Jesus, von dem allgemein geglaubt wird, dass er „der Apostel ist, den Jesus liebt“. Johannes und sein Bruder Jakobus (James) werden als „Söhne des Donners“ bezeichnet. * Elizabeth war die Cousine von Maria und die Mutter von Johannes dem Täufer, der wie bereits erwähnt der Großcousin von Jesus war. * Thomas (bzw. Tom) war ein Apostel von Jesus, der informell auch als „der zweifelnde Thomas“ bezeichnet wird. * Matthäus war ein Steuereintreiber, bevor er ein Apostel wurde. * Abbadon war der Engel der Zerstörung, der Satan in den Abgrund gestoßen hat. * Daniel war ein bemerkenswertes hebräischer Prophet, der als Gefangener nach Babylon gelangt ist und dort ein Beamter der Regierung wurde. * Seth war der Sohn von Adam. Jakob war ein direkter Nachfahre von Adam und Seth. Katholizismus tauft Claire und Aaron]] “]] Katholizismus wird größtenteils durch drei Hauptcharaktere in die Handlung eingebracht: Charlie, Mr. Eko und Desmond. Ergänzend gibt es eine Reihe weiterer Bezüge. In Charlies Rückblenden wird gezeigt, dass er als hingebungsvoller Katholik erzogen wird und als Messdiener tätig ist. Er löst sich eine Weile von seinen religiösen Wurzeln, als er durch seine Musikkarriere in die Welt der Drogen und der Berühmtheit eingeführt wird. Durch Claires Entführung und den Einfluss des starken Glaubens von Rose findet der traumatisierte Charlie jedoch Vergebung, indem er sich seinem Glauben zuwendet und Gott um Hilfe bittet. Kurz darauf wird er jedoch rückfällig, als er die Marienstatuen findet, die mit Heroin gefüllt sind. Eine Weile werden diese Statuen von Claire als Zeichen von Charlies religiösen Tendenzen interpretiert, bis die Wahrheit enthüllt wird. Nach seiner Ankunft im Strandlager spielt Eko eine kritische Rolle bei dem Einfluss auf Charlies Glauben. Charlie freundet sich schnell mit Eko an und hilft ihm beim Bau der ersten bekannten Kirche auf der Insel. Dafür verwenden sie Holz von Bäumen, die Eko als „gut“ markiert hat. Später wird Charlie von lebhaften Träumen heimgesucht, in denen Aaron in Gefahr ist. Darin treten außerdem Charlies Mutter und Claire als Engel sowie Hurley als Johannes der Täufer auf. Sie entsprechen dem Bild von „''The Baptism of Christ“ („Die Taufe Christi“) und bitten ihn, Aaron zu retten. Als Charlie sich Eko anvertraut, schlägt dieser vor, dass Aaron getauft werden sollte. Auf Charlies Drängen hin wendet Claire sich Eko zu, der sie und Aaron tauft und damit beide zu Katholiken macht. Als letztes Zeugnis seines Glaubens führt Charlie das Kreuzzeichen aus, bevor er stirbt. Die Bezüge zum Katholizismus werden in Ekos Rückblenden fortgeführt, in denen sein Bruder Yemi eingeführt wird, der ein katholischer Priester ist. Eko und Yemi werden als hingebungsvolle Katholiken erzogen, bis Eko ein kriminelles Leben beginnt um seinen Bruder zu retten. Nachdem Yemi später versehentlich von Soldaten erschossen und seine Leiche von Ekos Komplizen in ein Flugzeug gezogen wird, nimmt Eko Yemis Platz als Priester ein. Zunächst tut er dies nur, um aus der Situation herauszukommen. Später geht er jedoch vollständig in der Rolle auf und übernimmt auch die Reise nach England, die Yemi vor seinem Tod geplant hat. Nach einer Weile wird Eko widerwillig von dem Monsignore nach Australien geschickt, um dort die Geschichte von Joyce Malkin zu überprüfen. Sie ist eine hingebungsvolle Katholikin, die behauptet, dass ihre Tochter Charlotte wundersamerweise von den Toten wiederauferstanden ist. Eko akzeptiert dies jedoch nicht als Wunder und der Vater des Mädchens, Richard Malkin, bestätigt ihm dies. Kurz vor seinem Rückflug spricht Charlotte ihn im Flughafengebäude an und übermittelt ihm die Botschaft von dem toten Yemi, dass er weiter an sich glauben soll. Mit dem Bau der Kirche auf der Insel will er Yemi ehren und um Vergebung bitten. Später hat er einen Traum von Yemi und er geht dazu über, das Drücken der Taste als Aufgabe für die Vergebung zu sehen. In seinen letzten Momenten wird Eko von verschiedenen Visionen von Personen aus seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert, die höchstwahrscheinlich vom Monster erzeugt werden. Darunter befindet sich auch Yemi, der ihn wiederholt dazu auffordert, die Beichte abzulegen. Als Eko sich weigert, wird er kurz darauf vom Monster angegriffen und getötet. Bei diesem Angriff bilden die Bewegungen des Monsters ein Kreuzzeichen. Sein Körper wird zunächst nach oben angehoben, dann auf einer Seite gegen einen Baum geschlagen und anschließend auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls. Bevor Eko dann auf den Boden geschleudert wird, wird er noch einmal weiter nach oben angehoben. Desmond Hume lebt eine Weile als Novize in einem Kloster in Eddington in Schottland. Zunächst muss er jedoch ein Schweigegelübde von unbekannter Dauer ablegen, bevor er aufgenommen wird. Das Kloster bezieht Geld durch die Herstellung und den Verkauf von Wein, dessen Trauben auf den Moriah Weinbergen angebaut werden. Desmond unterhält sich mit Bruder Campbell über die biblische Geschichte von Abraham, der auf dem Berg Moriah von Gott aufgefordert wurde, seinen Sohn Isaak zu opfern und stellt dabei das verlangte Opfer in Frage. Bevor Desmond sich dazu entscheidet, in dem Kloster zu leben, ist er mit Ruth zusammen und steht kurz davor, sie zu heiraten. Er verlässt sie jedoch, als er Bruder Campbell trifft und einen „Ruf“ vernimmt. Ruth trägt einen Rosenkranz und in ihrer Wohnung hängt ein Kruzifix. Desmond führt wiederholt das Kreuzzeichen aus, zum Beispiel bevor er das Sicherungssystem in der Schwan-Station aktiviert. Ein weiterer Überlebender mit katholischem Hintergrund ist Hurley. Er wird als Katholik erzogen und er kauft seiner Mutter eine große Jesusstatue aus Gold. Hurley glaubt, dass er mit einem Fluch belegt ist, weil seit seinem Lotteriegewinn um ihn herum soviel Unglück geschieht, aber seine Mutter lehnt diese Vorstellung ab. Hurley betet auch, als er versucht, den DHARMA Bus zu starten. Jack und sein Vater Christian Shephard arbeiten im St. Sebastian Krankenhaus, das nach dem Heiligen benannt wurde. Sebastian ist der Schutzheilige gegen die Pest und er wird auf Bildern oft an einen Baum gefesselt und mit Pfeilen beschossen dargestellt. Bei der Deaktivierung des Sendeturms wird Ben, der Anführer der Anderen, an einen Baum gefesselt. In einer von Kates Rückblenden gibt es ebenfalls Bezüge zum Katholizismus. Im Telefongespräch mit Edward Mars wird erwähnt, dass es am 15. August stattfindet. Dabei handelt es sich um den Feiertag „ “. Dann sagt er „''Seit deinem letzten Anruf sind viele Feiertage verstrichen und ich dachte wir beide sind Freunde.“. In einer anderen Rückblende erwähnt Kate, dass sie als Kind zur Sonntagsschule gegangen ist und ihr Deckname „Lucy“ an die Heilige (St. Lucy) angelehnt ist. In derselben Episode veranstaltet Sawyer auf der Insel sein Grillfest, welches am 13. Dezember stattfindet. Dabei handelt es sich um den Gedenktag für Lucia von Syrakus. Ein weiterer Hinweis ist Cassidys Verkleidung als Bibelverkäuferin. Auf der Brandschutztür steht „Sursum Corda“, was soviel bedeutet wie „Hebt eure Herzen“. Dieser Ausdruck wird häufig beim Beginn von Ritualen an die anwesenden Gläubigen gerichtet. Lockes Selbsthilfegruppe trifft sich in einem Raum einer Kirche. Dabei könnte es sich um katholische Kirche handeln, da sich davor eine weiße Statue der Jungfrau Maria befindet. Es gibt einen schottischen Apostel namens . Boones Nachname ist ebenfalls Carlyle. Die Beerdigung von Christian Shephard findet in einer katholischen Kirche statt. Sieben Todsünden Bei den verschiedenen Charakteren lassen sich Aspekte der finden: * Stolz / Hochmut: Jack * Neid: Jin; Leslie Arzt; Rousseau * Wut: Locke * Trägheit: Shannon * Gier: Sawyer * Völlerei: Hurley; Charlie * Wollust: Boone Desweiteren gibt es auch verschiedene Tiere, die einen symbolischen Charakter aufweisen: * Stolz / Hochmut: Pferd; Katze * Neid: Hund * Wut: Eisbär * Trägheit: Medusa-Spinne; Rind * Gier: Frosch * Völlerei: Wildschwein * Wollust: Rind; Kaninchen Sieben Kardinaltugenden Die bilden einen Gegensatz zu den sieben Todsünden. Auch dafür gibt es repräsentative Charaktere: * Keuschheit: Juliet * Mäßigung: Libby * Nächstenliebe: Rose * Fleiß: - * Geduld: Rose; Desmond * Freundlichkeit: Claire * Demut: - Orthodoxe Kirchen Auf das orthodoxe Christentum findet sich ein Verweis durch , dessen Buch „Die Brüder Karamasow“ in der Schwan-Station gefunden wird. Locke und Ben unterhalten sich darüber. Dostojewski war ein sehr glaubensstarkes Mitglied der Russisch-Orthodoxen Kirche, was auch in seinen Werken reflektiert wird. Während der Unterhaltung zitiert Ben eine Stelle aus dem Buch, um Lockes Beweggründe und seine Glaubensausprägung zu untersuchen: „''Die Menschen erkennen ihre Propheten nicht und töten diese... doch sie lieben ihre Märtyrer und ehren jene, die sie getötet haben“. Dostojewski hat ein weiteres Buch mit dem Titel „Die Dämonen“ geschrieben, das eine Kritik am Atheismus und Anarchismus, die durch russische Philosophen wie Bakunin repräsentiert werden, darstellt. Bei Lost wird in der 3. Staffel der Charakter Mikhail Bakunin eingeführt, der denselben Namen wie der oben genannte Philosoph trägt und ebenfalls aus Russland stammt. Protestantismus * Es gibt zwei implizierte Bezüge zum Protestantismus, beide in Form von protestantischen Hochzeiten. Dabei handelt es sich um die Hochzeiten von Jack und Sarah sowie von Kate und Kevin Callis. * Des weiteren gibt es einen expliziten Bezug, als Francis Heatherton erwähnt, dass er früher in einer Rockband gespielt hat, die „The Protestant Reformation“ heißt. * Der englische Titel einer Episode von Kate trägt denselben Namen wie eine Buchreihe, die von einem evangelischen Paar geschrieben wurde. Die Buchreihe konzentriert sich auf die fundamentalistische Interpretation der Offenbarung des Johannes. Dabei handelt es sich um die Episode , deren englischer Titel „Left Behind“ ist. Judentum Auch Elemente des Judentums spiele eine Rolle in der Mythologie der Sendung. Es sollte angemerkt werden, dass bisher noch kein Charakter aufgetreten ist, dessen Konfession jüdisch ist. Viele der Bezüge zum Judentum stammen aus der hebräischen Bibel, der , die auch von Christen als Altes Testament genutzt wird. Die Bezüge werden oft von Charakteren mit christlichem Hintergrund gemacht. Die Autoren haben mehrere explizite Bezüge in den Titeln der Episoden eingebaut. Zum Beispiel stammt der englische Titel des Finales der 1. Staffel, und , von dem zweiten Buch der . Darin wird erzählt, wie die Hebräer Ägypten unter der Führung von Moses und Aaron verlassen. Bei Lost sind die Überlebenden in diesen Episoden gezwungen, ihr Strandlager zu verlassen und in die Schwan-Station zu ziehen, nachdem Rousseau ankündigt, dass die Anderen angreifen werden. Auch im Finale der 3. Staffel gibt es einen Bezug darauf, als Naomi Jack mit Moses vergleicht. In der 2. Staffel gibt es die Episode . Dieser Psalm ist auch als „Hirtenpsalm“ bekannt (Hirte = Shepherd). In dieser Episode rezitieren Eko und Charlie den Psalm gemeinsam. Eko wiederholt ihn auch bei seiner letzten Begegnung mit dem Monster. Claire erzählt Eko, dass ihr Baby Aaron heißt und sie unterhalten sich darüber, dass dies auch der Name von Moses älterem Bruder ist, der für ihn zu dem Volk und dem Pharaoh gesprochen hat. Die schwarze Rauchsäule ist ein weiterer Bezug zum Judentum. In dem Buch Exodus führt eine Rauchsäule die Hebräer durch die Wüste in das Gelobte Land und in der Bibel ist eine Rauchsäule eine Manifestierung von Gott. Auf der Insel haben die Rauchsäulen jedoch eine negative und keine göttliche Bedeutung. Das Monster besteht aus einer großen schwarzen Rauchwolke und eine Rauchsäule kündigt laut Rousseau den Angriff der Anderen an. Jack und Sayid vereinbaren, dass sie ebenfalls eine schwarze Rauchsäule verwenden werden, wenn sie ihren Gegenangriff starten. Die Szene, in der Ben versucht, Locke dazu zu bringen, seinen eigenen Vater zu töten, wird oft als umgekehrte Version von Abrahams Opferung von Isaak auf dem Berg Moriah bezeichnet. Die Trauben für den Wein des Klosters, in dem Desmond lebt, werden auf den Moriah-Weinbergen angebaut. Islam Der Islam wird hauptsächlich durch den Hauptcharakter Sayid eingeführt, der ein gläubiger Moslem ist. Wie auch bei vielen anderen Charakteren kann man sagen, dass Sayid im Laufe der Handlung einen Wandel in Richtung Glauben und Spiritualität durchmacht, was in seinem Fall eine große Rolle bei der Bewältigung seiner Vergangenheit spielt. Der Islam besteht aus einem weiten System von Glaubensrichtungen, die sowohl das Dilemma von Schicksal und freiem Willen abdecken als auch verschiedene Ansichten zur Vergebung bieten. Eine Reihe von Sayids Handlungen und emotionalen Konflikten auf der Insel kann in dem Licht ihrer Inspirationen erklärt werden. In den verschiedenen Staffeln führt Sayid verschiedene islamische Rituale durch und trifft Entscheidungen, die von seinem Glauben beeinflusst werden. Er bezieht sich sowohl auf expliziten als auch auf implizierten Ebenen auf seinen Glauben. Gebet Unter den wichtigsten expliziten Bezügen befindet sich das Gebet ( ), das Sayid sowohl auf der Insel als auch in der Zeit davor mit verschiedenen Intentionen durchführt. Durch die verschiedenen Intentionen erhält es eine Rolle bei der Darstellung seines Glaubenswandels. In einer Rückblende wird gezeigt, dass Sayid betet, um Essam anzusprechen und seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen, zu der ihn die CIA gezwungen hat. Sein Wunsch, Anspruch auf Essams Leiche zu erheben, damit er diesem eine angemessene islamische Bestattung bieten kann, verzögert seinen Abflug und sorgt dafür, dass er Flug 815 nimmt. Auf der Insel betet Sayid erneut auf dem Segelboot, diesmal jedoch, um eine Verbindung mit Gott herzustellen, seinen Glauben zu stärken und spirituelle Unterstützung zu bekommen, bevor es zu der möglicherweise tödlichen Konfrontation mit den Anderen kommt. Später besucht Sayid Shannons Grab und hängt seine Gebetskette an das Kreuz. Dies kann als Symbol für die Verbindung zwischen den Religionen angesehen werden, die sie entwickelt haben. Standpunkt zu Beerdigungen Als die Überlebenden besprechen, was sie mit den Leichen im Wrack des Flugzeugrumpfs machen sollen und Jack vorschlägt, sie gemeinsam mit dem Rumpf zu verbrennen, ist Sayid dagegen. Er ist der Meinung, dass weder er noch Jack das Recht haben, eine solche Entscheidung zu treffen, die die Wünsche und Glaubensausprägungen der Verstorbenen missachten könnte. Nach dem Tod von Essam bereiten sich die Regierungsangestellten darauf vor, seine Leiche zu verbrennen, wenn niemand Anspruch darauf erhebt. Um dies zu vermeiden und seinem Freund ein angemessenes Begräbnis zu ermöglichen, erhebt Sayid schließlich diesen Anspruch. Erlösung Nachdem er Sawyer gefoltert hat, verlässt Sayid alleine das Lager, um Vergebung zu suchen. Er nutzt dies als Anlass, die Insel zu umrunden und zu kartografieren. Glaubensbekenntnis Während Sayid in der Falle hängt und glaubt, dass er sterben wird, spricht er das islamische Glaubensbekenntnis ( ). Dabei handelt es sich um die letzten Worte, die ein Moslem sagt, bevor er stirbt, wenn er dazu noch in der Lage ist. Glaube an Qadr, Schicksal oder göttliche Bestimmung Eine der Doktrinen des Islams ist Qadr, Schicksal oder göttliche Bestimmung. Schicksal ist eines der wiederkehrenden Themen bei Lost. Obwohl nichts genaues über Sayids exakte Glaubensrichtung bekannt ist, kann man davon ausgehen, dass er ein Sunnite ist. Dafür gibt es verschiedene Indikatoren, zum Beispiel seine Herkunft aus Tikrit. Tikrit liegt in dem Teil des Iraks, in dem Sunniten vorherrschen. In bezieht er sich wie ein Sunnite auf die Schiiten, als er einen Gefangenen foltert: „''Ich versichere dir, wir kennen die Wahrheit. Aber ich will, dass du sie zugibst. Dann sind deine Qualen sofort vorbei. Deine Schiitenfreunde haben verraten, dass du bei dem Anschlag dabei warst.“ Sayid war ein Mitglied der Republikanischen Garde, die primär aus Sunniten besteht. Obwohl Qadr eine weit verbreite Doktrin im Islam ist, wird sie besonders von den Sunniten als einer der angesehen. Sayid bezieht sich in einer Art auf das Schicksal, die impliziert, dass er teilweise daran glaubt: „''Auf dem Weg zur Beerdigung sagte ich dir, daß Michael einen Kompromiß mit den Anderen eingegangen wäre, und du fragtest mich, wie wir uns das zu Nutze machen könnten. Ich glaube, das Schicksal hat uns eine Antwort gegeben... das Boot.“. Allgemein sind seine Handlungen und Aussagen jedoch so zu interpretieren, dass er glaubt, dass sie einen direkten Einfluss auf Ereignisse haben, was wiederum impliziert, dass er an den freien Willen glaubt. In Bens Bücherregal befindet sich ein Koran. Östliche Religionen Buddhismus * „Dharma“ und „Namaste“ sind Begriffe aus dem Buddhismus. * Die Nummer 108 hat eine große Bedeutung im Buddhismus und weiteren östlichen Glaubensrichtungen. * Als Jin die Freundin seiner Frau darum bittet, die beiden einen Moment lang allein zu lassen, ist eine Buddha-Statue zu sehen. * Locke erklärt Sun, dass man, wenn man etwas sucht, es erst dann findet, wenn man aufhört, danach zu suchen. Es gibt einen des Zen-Buddhismus, der besagt „Um etwas zu finden muss man aufhören danach zu suchen“. * Die zentralen Grundlagen des Buddhismus heißen „ “. ** Die Befolgung dieser vier Wahrheiten umfasst auch den „ “. ** In den tausenden von Jahren seit der Zeit des , dem historischen Buddha, gab es unzählige Entwicklungen in den verschiedenen buddhistischen Schulen (Mahayana, Theravada und Tantryana) in Sri Lanka, Indien, Zentralasien, Südostasien und Ostasien, weshalb es schwer ist, zu bestimmen, wo genau die zentralen Lehren liegen oder gelegen haben. * Das Video von Raum 23 enthält die Texte „We are the causes of our own suffering“ („Wir sind der Grund unseres eigenen Leids“) und „Think About Your Life“ („Denk über dein Leben nach“). Dabei könnte es sich um Bezüge zu den Vier Edlen Wahrheiten handeln. In dem Video wird des weiteren ein Satz aus dem zitiert: „Plant a good seed and you will joyfully gather fruit“ („Pflanze guten Samen und du wirst freudig die Früchte ernten“). Außerdem werden verschiedene Bilder von Buddha gezeigt. * Sowohl in Lost als auch in dem ARG The Lost Experience werden wiederholt verschiedene Darstellungen des Dharmachakra verwendet. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Rad mit 8 Speichen, das den Edlen Achtfachen Pfad der Erleuchtung repräsentiert. * In dem Büro von Charles Widmore befindet sich ein Gemälde von einem auf dem Kopf stehenden Buddha. Darüber steht rückwärts „Namaste“. * Achara ist ein Synonym für Dharma und der Wai-Gruß ist ein Äquivalent zu dem Namaste-Gruß. * Im DHARMA Bus läuft das Lied „''Shambala''“. Shambala oder auch Shambhala ist verstecktes mystisches Königreich im Himalaya das im tibetanischen Buddhismus eine Rolle spielt. * Im DVD-Kommentar der Episode vergleicht Damon Lindelof das erste Treffen zwischen Richard und Ben sowie Lockes Ausflug zu Jacobs Hütte mit der Erwählung des Dalai Lamas durch den Panchen Lama: Übersetzung: * In hört Jack ein Lied der Band Nirvana. Es ist das ultimative Ziel für einen Buddhisten, das zu erreichen. * In der Jeep-Werbung auf letyourcompassguideyou.com wird eine Buddhastatue verwendet. * Der Test, den Richard Alpert an dem jungen Locke anwendet, ähnelt einem Test des tibetanischen Buddhismus. Damit wird bestimmt, ob das Testsubjekt ein Tulku, ein wiedergeborener Heiliger, ist. Hinduismus * „Dharma“ und „Namaste“ sind auch Begriffe aus dem Hinduismus. * 108 ist eine heilige Zahl für Hindus. * Die Beerdigung von Colleen entspricht hinduistischen Prozeduren. Die Anwesenden tragen entsprechende Kleidung. * Richard Alpert ist der Geburtsname von einem Hindu/New Age-Guru. * „Achara“ ist ein hinduistisches Konzept, das ein Äquivalent zum „Dharma“ ist. * Auf dem T-Shirt des thailändischen Jungen ist das abgebildet. * Bei der Flammen-Station befinden sich Kühe. Kühe sind heilige Tiere im Hinduismus. * Bernard spricht mit Jin über Karma, das sowohl im Hinduismus als auch im Buddhismus eine Rolle spielt. Juliet kehrt zum Strand zurück, um Sayid, Jin und Bernard aus der Gefangenschaft der Anderen zu befreien, um ihr Karma zu verbessern. Taoismus * Das Schwarz-Weiße-Farbschema entspricht der Dualität, einer zentralen Lehre des Taoismus. * Die DHARMA Logos bestehen aus Symbolen des , einer Weissagungsmethode des Taoismus. * Tai Soo besitzt ein „Schicksalsbuch“ und glaubt auch daran. Dabei handelt es sich um ein Buch über Vorhersagen und Omen, die auf dem taoistischen Glauben basieren. * Es gibt verschiedene Darstellungen des , einer zentralen Lehre des Taoismus, beziehungsweise Bezüge dazu: ** Boone trägt ein Shirt mit der Nummer 84 darauf. ** In der Wohnung von Juliet und Rachel ist ein Symbol abgebildet. ** Das neue Logo der Hanso Foundation ähnelt dem Symbol. ** Das Logo der Schwan-Station ähnelt dem Symbol. Ba'hai * Das Buch, das Richard Alpert dem jungen Locke bei dem Test vorlegt, ist ein Buch der Gesetze aus dem Ba'hai. Mystische Religionen „New Age“ Spiritualität Sogenannte „ “-Ideologien („Neues Zeitalter“) basieren auf einer Reihe von verschiedenen naturalistischen und östlichen Religionen. Beispiele sind der Buddhismus, der Taoismus, der Schamanismus und Elemente der Aborigine-Kultur. * Richard Alpert ist der Geburtsname von einem Hindu/New Age-Guru. * Isaac von Uluru ist ein „spiritueller Heiler“ und lebt und arbeitet an einem „Ort mit sehr starker Energie“. * Das Buch „''Fremder in einer fremden Welt“ war die Grundlage für die „Church of All Worlds“ („Kirche von allen Welten“), einer Sekte. * Claire glaubt an Astrologie und begibt sich zu einem „professionellen Hellseher“. * Lynn Karnoff legt für Hurley Tarotkarten. * Die Zahlen und Hurleys Reaktion darauf entsprechen dem Glauben an Numerologie. Dieser Glauben besagt, dass Zahlen Macht über das Schicksal haben. * Die Jeep-Werbung auf letyourcompassguideyou.com hat ein astrologisches Tierkreiszeichen in der Mitte. Glaube der amerikanischen Ureinwohner * Die verschiedenen Tiere, die in der Serie vorkommen, werden auch oft in Totempfählen abgebildet. * Es gibt eine Schwitzhütte in der Kommune und Locke baut eine weitere auf der Insel, um sich auf eine Visionssuche zu begeben. * In der Mythologie der amerikanischen Ureinwohner befindet sich ein „Black Rock Spirit“ („Geist eines schwarzen Felsens“) unter den übermenschlichen Wächtern, die eine mitten im Ozean liegende Insel vor bösen Geistern beschützt. * Auf Hawaii gibt es eine Landmasse mit dem Namen „Black Rock“, die zu den drei großen „Uhane Lele“ zählt. Dabei handelt es sich um heilige Orte, an denen Seelen der Toten in ihr spirituelles Heimtland einfahren. * In der Jeep-Werbung auf letyourcompassguideyou.com wird ein Totempfahl der amerikanischen Ureinwohner verwendet. * Das Buch „''Red Man's Religion: Beliefs and Practices of the Indians North of Mexico“ („Religion der roten Menschen: Glauben und Praktiken der Indianer nördlich von Mexiko“) von Ruth Murray Underhill befindet sich in Bens Bücherregal. Schamanismus * Locke verhält sich oft ähnlich wie ein Schamane und meint, ein „Mann des Glaubens“ zu sein. * Boones Vision von Shannon, die vom Monster getötet wird, ähnelt stark einer schamanischen Visionssuche. * Die Spirale auf dem T-Shirt, das Hurley Desmond gibt, ist ein Symbol, das oft in Kunst verwendet wird, die mit Schamanismus in Verbindung gebracht wird. Glaube der Aborigine * Locke hat vor, an einem Walkabout teilzunehmen. Die Tour in der Serie wird für Touristen angeboten und in Gruppen veranstaltet, während ein echter Walkabout alleine durchgeführt wird und eine traditionsreiche Bedeutung für die Aborigines hat. ** Locke verabreicht Boone eine halluzinogene Substanz und lässt ihn dann alleine und gefesselt im Dschungel zurück. Boone muss sich befreien und durch den Dschungel schlagen, um zu überleben. Dies entspricht auch dem Prinzip eines Initiationsritus, da er danach nicht mehr von seiner Stiefschwester Shannon abhängig ist. * Das „Uluru“ in Isaac von Uluru bezieht sich auf einen heiligen Ort der Aborigine, der auch als „Ayer's Rock“ bekannt ist. * Viele der Glyphen auf Hansoexposed.com ähneln Zeichnungen und Symbolen der Aborigine. Andere Ideologien Atheismus * Die Philosophen Mikhail Bakunin und Ayn Rand waren beide ausgeprägte Atheisten. * David Hume und John Locke waren ebenfalls Atheisten, allerdings nicht so „intensiv“ wie Bakunin und Rand. Deismus * Der Philosoph Jean-Jacques Rousseau war ein Deist, der behauptet hat, dass die christliche Doktrin der Erbsünde im Gegensatz zu der natürlichen Tendenz der Menschheit zu guten Taten steht. Diskordianismus Kult * Ein Kult ist laut Definition eine (gewöhnlich kleine und/oder neue) Gruppe von Menschen, die die gleichen Glaubensvorstellungen teilen, die abseits des „Mainstreams“ liegen. * Die Helios Foundation in „''Bad Twin“ wird als Kult bezeichnet. Freudianismus Im ersten Kapitel von Buch „ “ bespricht er einen Brief, den er von seinem Freund, dem französischen Autor und Mystiker erhalten hat. Darin beschreibt Rolland das „Ozeanische“ Gefühl - ein Gefühl der Ewigkeit, eine tiefe und innige Verbindung mit allen Dingen, eine „Einheit“ mit der Welt. Rolland, ein „Mann des Glaubens“ sieht dieses Gefühl als primäre Quelle für alle Religionen, das aber auch von jeder anderen Religion unabhängig ist. Freud, ein Atheist und anerkannter „Mann der Wissenschaft“, ist nicht dieser Meinung. Während er zugibt, dass viele Menschen dieses „Ozeanische Gefühl“ erleben könnten, sieht er dessen Quelle nicht in einem mystischen Verbindungsgefühl sondern in einer infantilen Hilflosigkeit, die entsteht, wenn man mit einer feindlichen Welt konfrontiert wird und man sich nach dem Schutz und der Führung durch den Vater sehnt. Für Freud entsteht dieses Gefühl durch „Angst vor der übermächtigen Macht des Schicksals“. Übergreifende Elemente Himmel und Hölle In vielen verschiedenen Religionen gibt es „Himmel“ und „Höllen“. Der Begriff bezeichnet einen Ort, der für die Seelen Ungläubiger oder „schlechter Menschen“ (der nicht nach den jeweiligen Maximen der Religion lebt) bestimmt ist, wenn diese sterben. Die genaue Definition und Beschreibung variiert dabei von Religion zu Religion unterschiedlich stark. In westlichen Kulturen wird sie oft als Heimatstätte von Dämonen beschrieben, die immerwährend brennt. Im Gegensatz dazu steht der Himmel oder das Paradies für die Gläubigen und „guten Menschen“. Zur Beschreibung wird häufig ein fruchtbarer Garten oder eine fruchtbare Insel verwendet. Bereits früh haben Fans die Theorien entwickelt, dass die Überlebenden sich in einer Art Zwischenwelt, Hölle oder Fegefeuer befinden. Die Produzenten haben diese Theorien jedoch ausgeschlossen. Innerhalb von ''Lost wurde die Thematik von Anthony Cooper zur Diskussion gebracht. In der Episode gibt es folgenden Dialog: Eine Bezeichnung für das Monster ist „Cerberus“. Cerberus ist in der graecoromanischen Mythologie ein dreiköpfiger Hund, der die Unterwelt bewacht. Die Hieroglyphen, die nach Ablauf des Countdowns in der Schwan-Station zu sehen sind, bedeuten „Unterwelt“. Versklavung und Gefangenschaft ist ein wiederkehrendes Thema bei Lost. Es gibt ein berühmtes Bild der Hölle von dem Künstler , der auch für seine Bilder von Dämonen, Fabelwesen und religiösen Handlungen und Elementen bekannt ist. Charlie heißt mit vollem Namen Charlie Hieronymus Pace. Opfer Siehe auch: „Opfer“ In vielen Religionen gibt es , bei denen Menschen einem Gott oder mehreren Göttern wertvolle Güter übergeben. Meistens handelt es sich bei diesen Gütern um Lebensmittel oder Getränke, manchmal aber auch um Wertgegenstände, Tiere oder sogar Menschen. Eine Opferung ist fast immer mit einem Ritual verbunden, das je nach Religion sehr verschieden sein kann. Es gibt verschiedene Motive, aus denen eine Opferung durchgeführt wird. Zum Beispiel kann sie dazu dienen, einem Gott zu danken oder um Vergebung zu bitten. In einigen Überlieferungen geht es auch darum, dass der jeweilige Gott ein bestimmtes Opfer verlangt, zum Beispiel als Glaubensbekenntnis. Locke glaubt, dass Boone ein Opfer ist, dass die Insel verlangt hat. Erst nach Boones Unfall, der zu seinem Tod führt, kann Locke wieder richtig laufen. Rousseau entführt Aaron, in der Hoffnung, ihn bei den Anderen gegen ihre eigene Tochter Alex einzutauschen, die kurz nach der Geburt entführt wurde. Um die Überlebenden abzulenken, zündet sie ein großes Feuer an, das eine schwarze Rauchsäule erzeugt, und behauptet, dass damit der Angriff der Anderen angekündigt wird. Sie hofft, dass die Anderen von der Rauchsäule angezogen werden und wartet dort mit dem entführten Aaron. Sie will Aaron „opfern“, um ihre eigene Tochter zurück zu bekommen. Eine häufige Variante des Opferrituals ist es, die Opfergabe in einem großen Feuer zu verbrennen. Eko schneidet sich zwei Strähnen von seinem Bart ab und gibt sie „Henry Gale“, weil er zwei Andere umgebracht hat. Sie symbolisieren sowohl die beiden Opfer als auch Ekos Reue. Während Desmond im Kloster lebt, unterhält er sich mit Bruder Campbell über die biblische Geschichte von Abraham und Isaak. Gott hat Abraham aufgefordert, seinen eigenen Sohn Isaak zu opfern, um seinen Glauben zu beweisen. Als Abraham bereit war, die Opferung durchzuführen, hat Gott ihm jedoch befohlen, aufzuhören, da er ihn prüfen wollte und er bestanden hat. Diese Handlung findet auf dem Berg Moriah statt, der denselben Namen trägt, wie der Weinberg des Klosters. Desmond hat eine Vision von einer Person, die auf die Insel kommt. Er sieht jedoch auch, dass Charlie auf der Wanderung dorthin sterben wird. Desmond überredet Charlie, mitzukommen, weil er glaubt, dass sich das Gesamtbild verändert, wenn ein Teil der Vision abweicht, und erzählt ihm nichts von seinem Tod. Als sie dann die Falle erreichen, die Charlie töten soll, greift Desmond im letzten Moment ein und rettet ihn. Charlie glaubt daraufhin, dass Desmond ihn opfern wollte, damit die Frau, von der Desmond annimmt, dass es sich um seine Freundin Penelope handelt, auch wirklich die Insel erreicht. Ben fordert Locke auf, seinen eigenen Vater zu töten, um ein Bekenntnis seines freien Willens abzulegen. Lockes Vater wird dafür an eine alte Säule gefesselt und Locke soll ihn mit einem Messer umbringen. Dabei handelt es sich ebenfalls um eine häufige Variante des Opferrituals. Die ganze Konstellation an sich stellt eine Umkehr der Opferung Isaaks dar. Siehe auch * Philosophie * Mythologie * Schicksal gegen Freier Wille Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen Kategorie:Kulturelle Referenzen